Show me, Deidara Twoshot
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: A girl of fifteen has to hide in Deidara's room, What will Deidara do when she asks him what rape is? Now a two-shot! DeidaraXOC
1. Show Me

"Suri!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" A teen girl with long waist length red hair jumped as she sat on a huge couch, A blonde turned to her with an annoyed look "Suri, Did you mess with Kakuzu, un?" The man asked and the teen laughed nervously, She scratched the back of her neck.

"Well..I kinda..poured syrup all over his bed and..kind of the floor too" The teen, Suri, replied. The other man next to her sighed "Do you have to prank someone everyday?" The man asked with blue skin, She frowned and pointed at Hidan as he ate a red apple "It's like Hidan-kun's ritual thingys! He rapes a man everyday and his god won't kill him!!" On this..Hidan started choking, Deidara and Kisame looked over at him and saw the anger just surrounding him.

"If I don't prank someone, I'll go crazy!" Suri yelled throwing her arms in the air, Deidara sighed "Come on, Lets hide you, un" Deidara said standing up and closing the book he was reading, A loud thump up stairs was heard causing Suri to jump up.

Deidara started to walk off out of the doorway with Suri right beside him, Suri wrapped both of her arms around his left arm "You know.." Deidara started "You're more annoying than Tobi, un" Deidara sighed looking to his left at Suri, She smiled and laughed nervously "Really?" Suri asked turning her crystal blue eyes to the door that they stood infront of, Deidara opened it and gestured her in.

Suri ran in and instantly sat on his bed, Deidara stepped in and closed the door behind him before locking it. Suri laid back looking up at the white ceiling "Deidara-sama" Suri started as she rolled onto her stomach looking up at him, Deidara walked to his desk and sat down then turned to look at her.

"What Suri, un?" He asked tiredly as he heard loud curses, Suri looked up at him and smiled "What's rape?" She asked innocently causing Deidara to choke on air, Deidara patted his chest looking up at Suri with his eye wide.

"What?!" He asked causing Suri to furrow her crimson brows, Suri tilted her head "I asked Sasori-danna what sex was and he told me that it was rape, Then I asked Kakuzu-sama what's rape and he said it was what Hidan-kun does to men when he leaves everyday" Suri replied and Deidara's face fell, He turned and slammed his forehead against the hard wood of his desk.

_'Great, I get stuck with telling Suri about sex, un..I don't need this..Why be so cruel, un?'_ Deidara felt a tear build up in his eye, Suri sat up and furrowed her brows even more "Show me, Deidara-sama" On this Deidara shot up his head, He stared wide eyed at the young teen.

"What?! No! You're too young, un" Deidara breathed a sigh of relief that he controlled his perverted side, Suri stood "Well, I'll ask Hidan-kun to rape me" Suri said walking to the door, Deidara's eye widen as he jumped up quickly running to his door blocking it from the girl.

Suri smiled as she looked up at Deidara "What is it, Deidara-sama?" She asked innocently, Deidara broke out in a sweat _'Shit! Hidan will do it, No questions asked, un..damnit!! I know if I do this..Konan will kill me, If I let Hidan do it though..No! He'll hurt Suri..un..Well..Here goes'_ Deidara placed his hands on Suri's shoulder and crashed his lips on her's.

Suri gasped as she stepped back, Deidara pushed her to his bed and pushed her onto it. Suri squeaked as Deidara attacked her neck "De-Deidara-sama..wh-what are you d-doing?" Suri asked shaky blushing furiously, Deidara groaned at her innocence..but that made him even more turned on.

Deidara looked up at her "You wanted me to show you sex, un..I'm showing you" Deidara said as he laid his hands on her clothed stomach, Suri squirmed abit at the weird feeling in her stomach.

Deidara's hands slid up under her purple, red striped shirt. His hands rested ontop of her clothed breast causing her to gasp. Deidara gave a small squeeze causing her to whimper "De-Deidara-sama..I-I..think, I d-don't..want you t-to sh-show me" Suri whimpered as she took her hands to his chest, Deidara closed his eye tightly.

"I can't stop Suri..You wanted to know, un..It's too late to stop" Deidara said lowly as he slipped her shirt off quickly, Suri whimpered again as Deidara started to bite at her neck then her collarbone. Suri gasped and moaned as Deidara moved back to her neck, He smirked "Feels good, un?" Deidara asked.

Suri whined and nodded "Y-Yes, Dei-Deidara-sa-sama" Suri replied laying her head back and clenching her fists of his cloak, Deidara wanted to get this over with but didn't want to scare Suri anymore either.

Deidara's hands slid up her sides causing her to shudder, His hands went behind her back and she raised up on action. He unhooked her sky blue bra and threw it aside, Deidara raised up and looked down at her breast..C cup size..perfect.

Suri squeaked and covered her breasts with her arms, Her cheeks tented pink "D-Deidara-sama! Mom said these were private!!" Suri said blushing worse, Deidara smiled "Do you want to feel even better than before, un?" Deidara asked as he looked into her eyes, She thought back on the feeling she had and nodded slowly.

"Move your arms then, I promise it will feel ten times greater than eariler, un" Deidara said smiling warmly, Suri stared up a him with a feared look but nodded as she moved her arms to her sides.

Deidara smiled and nodded as he looked down at her breast again, He started to kiss her neck again causing her to moan lowly. Deidara started placing small kisses down her neck and her chest until he was at her nipple, Suri's breathing was already heavy.

Deidara flicked out his tongue at her left nipple causing her to gasp, He placed the nipple in his mouth and started to suck causing Suri to whimper and gasp under him. Deidara took his hand to her other nipple and pinched it causing Suri to gasp and moan.

Deidara kept up these actions for a few moments and he was rock hard, Suri was panting already and moaning lowly trying to hide them "Scream my name Suri, un" Deidara said as he pulled back, Suri furrowed her brows "B-but...everyone m-might hear" Suri replied with her face flushed, Deidara smirked.

"That's the point of it, un" Deidara said placing his hands on Suri's bare stomach, Suri watched Deidara as his hand slowly slid down to her purple Yoga pants. Suri gasped as she figured out what he was doing "Deidara-sama! Mom said that was even more private!!" Suri squeaked placing her hands over Deidara's, He stopped and looked up at her.

"Is your mom here, un?" Deidara asked and Suri shook her head, Deidara smiled "Then she won't know, un" Deidara said and inside he was screaming _'I'm Dead!!'_ but he couldn't stop himself, He went too far.

Suri nodded and Deidara slid down her pants along with her panties, Suri locked her legs together nervously causing Deidara to grunt "Suri, Open your legs, un" Deidara said lowly looking up at her, Suri was blushing awfully "B-But Deidara-sama..I'm..sc-scared" Suri replied tears forming in her eyes, Deidara smiled softly as he took his hand up and wiped away her tears.

"What are you scared of, un?" Deidara asked softly, Suri sniffed "That..You won't..like me..and never talk..to me again" Suri replied looking up at Deidara, Deidara smiled "Suri, You're beautiful..beyond beautiful, No need to be scared..un, Just enjoy" Suri nodded at his words and slowly relaxed her legs, Deidara sat back and placed his hands on her knees opening them.

Suri gasped as the air hit her wet dripping spot, Deidara looked at the nude beauty laying in front of him. He stood causing Suri to sit up confused, Deidara smiled at her as he slid his robe off his shoulders and then took off his shirt.

Suri noticed something strange "Deidara-sama.." She said softly and unsure, Deidara looked at her and furrowed his brows "Yes, un?" He asked and she pointed at his chest "What's that?" She asked softly, Deidara looked at his chest and smiled "It's the same as my hands" Deidara replied and she nodded as she relaxed, Deidara took his hands to his ninja pants and slipped them off along with his sandals.

Suri furrowed her brows as she sat up more, Deidara grabbed his blue boxers and slid them down slowly watching Suri's reaction "Deidara-sama!" Suri squeaked seeing his harden length, Deidara smiled "Yes Suri, un?" Deidara asked seeing her shocked face, Suri had never see a man's thing..and she has lived with the Akatsuki for three months now..when she turned fifteen, Her mom allowed her to live with her.

"It's..big.." Suri replied with her eyes wide, Deidara smiled as he stepped towards her and placed his hands on her hips. Suri furrowed her brows "What..are you doing now?" Suri asked her blush deepening, Deidara smiled softly as he looked down at Suri "This will hurt, un" Suri looked up and opened her mouth to ask what will but before she could speak Deidara rammed into her.

She screamed out as Deidara slid more into her tearing her walls, Suri clenched the bed covers beneath her and closed her eyes tightly letting tears fall from her closed eyes "Ah..De-Deidara-sa-sama..Oww" Suri whimpered striking Deidara with guilt, Knowing that Suri will hate him later for this.

Deidara closed his eye as he pulled out slowly causing Suri to groan, Deidara pushed back in and Suri gasped and whimpered at the pain. Deidara knew if he quit now that she wouldn't feel the pleasure, He kept up his slow and gentle thrusts.

Suri sooned moaned lowly, Deidara looked down at her hopefully "Better, un?" He asked and she slowly nodded, Deidara pulled out thrusted in harder causing her gasp. He smiled as he pulled out and rammed in even harder, Suri moaned lowly through clenched teeth.

Deidara kept up his actions and his rhythms, Getting harder and faster "Scream my name Suri, un" Deidara grunted out as he pounded into her, Suri whimpered "W-Why-Ah!" Suri moaned as she threw her head back, Deidara grabbed her hips and lifted her up slightly "Scream my name" Deidara said thrusting in deeper moving her hips along with his.

Suri gasped and curled her toes "B-But-" Deidara glared down at her "Scream My Name!" Deidara yelled thrusting even harder "Deidara-Sama!!" Suri screamed out closing her eyes tightly, Deidara smiled and continued his hard thrusts.

"What, un?" Deidara asked digging his nails into her hips causing her to gasp "DEIDARA-SAMA!!!!!" Suri screamed at the top of her lungs, Deidara threw his head back and bit his lip in pure pleasure.

Deidara let her moans fill his ears, Begging for him go faster and harder to not stop. He heard laughs and sniggers at his door but chose to ignore them sense he had something even more important on his mind.

"Deidara-sama!! Yes!! Ah!!" Suri moaned out loudly, Deidara's grip tightened on her hips as he was lost in pleasure. Suri felt a feeling stir in her stomach that caused her to moan even louder.

"DEIDARA!!!" Suri screamed loudly as she came, Deidara clenched his teeth as her warmth squeezed around his erection and he couldn't hold it back anymore "Suri!" Deidara moaned out as he released into her, Deidara quickly placed his hands on her sides to prop himself up.

Both panted heavily, After a moment Deidara pulled out of her causing Suri to groan. Deidara fell beside her and both tried to catch their breath, Deidara wrapped his arms around Suri pulling her to his sweaty chest.

Suri hummed which made Deidara smile, A loud bang was heard from his door causing both to jump and Suri to squeak "Deidara!! I Will Kill You For Hurting Suri!!!" Konan's voice was heard from over the door, Deidara frowned and now knew that he was going to die.

Suri furrowed her brows and looked up at Deidara, She smiled softly "Mom won't kill you" Suri said softly as she laid her head against his chest closing her eyes, Deidara nodded and closed his own eyes.


	2. Aching For The Other

**(A/N) Okay, I decided to make this a two-shot!..If I'm correct, That just means two chaps..right? Yea anyway, Here's chap two! Enjoy!!**

**Sorry if it's no good, I own nothing T-T**

**--**

Last week..It's been a whole week since Deidara and Suri had their..moment. Deidara has only seen Suri once and she left the room as soon as he entered, Deidara was starting to get the feeling that..she was avoiding him..and it was hurting him, He hurt her..took her innocence away from her.

Deidara sighed as he entered the livingroom, He heard giggling and looked up hopefully. Kisame had Suri in his lap tickling her, She was laughing like crazy begging him to stop. Deidara felt as a smile came to his face..Her laugh always made him smile.

"Ki-Kisame-sama Ahaha st-stop Haha!! Th-That hur-AHAHAHA!!!" Suri bursted out laughing, Kisame chuckled as he stopped. Suri still laughed while she wiped her tears away.

"Kisame-sama, You always know how to cheer me up" Suri giggled softly as she looked up at him, Kisame nodded but then raised his brows "Why were you sad, Gaki?" Deidara now knew he might get his questions answered! He slowly stepped back out and placed his ear to the wall to hear better.

"Well..I don't..want to talk about it" Suri sounded sad.. "Comeon, You can tell me anything..just please..don't tell me, Hidan raped a man infront of you" If this wasn't a serious situation..Deidara would bust out laughing.

"No..Hidan-kun didn't do anything..Just.." Suri fell silent, Deidara furrowed his brows "Suri..Is this about Deidara?" Deidara held his breath awaiting her answer, He heard a sniff.

"Y-Yea.." Deidara's heart stopped as he heard that one word..He was the reason for her hurt! He doesn't want to hurt her! No more than he already has.. "Why?" Deidara furrowed his brows..when did Kisame become the concerning type?

"Well Mom..said that if I ever see..Deidara-sama again that..She would make Pein-san kick him out, I don't want Deidara-sama to leave!" Deidara frowned..so it was Konan's fault for the way Suri has been acting!!

"Suri, Leader-sama wouldn't kick Deidara out" Kisame chuckled out, Deidara heard a sniff "Re-Really?" Suri asked hopefully "Yes brat, Now go find Deidara" Kisame said and Suri giggled then Deidara heard feet hit the floor "Thank you, Kisame-sama" Suri squealed in happiness and ran off towards a different door.

Deidara stood in silence..Konan tried to keep them apart..Oh, Deidara is beyond pissed!! Someone tried to keep Suri away from him! This Will Not Go Unpunished!!

"Deidara, I know you're there" Deidara jumped then slowly..he entered the living room, Kisame looked up at him with a raised brow "Don't do anything you'll regret" Kisame said sternly, Deidara looked down at his feet.

"I can't promise anything, un" Deidara replied angerily, Kisame sighed "Suri is probably looking for you right now, Ignore Konan and go look for Suri" Kisame said and Deidara was quiet for a moment before looking up, He flashed Kisame a smile "Thanks Kisame, un" Deidara said walking out the door Suri had went, Kisame sighed once again.

"Helping kids is hard..I need a drink" Kisame said pushing himself off of the couch "You're Not Going Anywhere!!" Kisame jumped and looked the way Deidara had entered earlier, Konan stood angerly there.

"Why The Fuck Did You Tell Deidara To Go After Suri!?!" Konan yelled glaring at Kisame heavily, Kisame sweat dropped "Eh well..uhmm..They love eachoth-" Konan stomped her foot "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!" She screamed out.

Kisame was shocked but that didn't last long, He narrowed his eyes then snarled "They Love Eachother Damnit!! Let Them Be!!" Kisame yelled at Konan, Konan was shocked at Kisame for yelling at her but soon she glared heavily at him.

"Young Love Never Works Out!!" Konan screamed as she stomped her foot yet again, Kisame grunted "Just Because Your Lover Was A Bastard Doesn't Mean Deidara Is!! Just let them be!" Kisame yelled.

Konan's raging gaze turned more hurt than anger "I can't let the same thing happen to her! I..just can't" Konan said looking to the ground, Kisame was surprised..She was showing sadness..and over love! He has never saw this before..Kisame cleared his throat.

"Let her make her own decisions..She ran from him and he still cared for her, He thought he had hurt her and he felt beyond guilty..He truely does care for her, Can't you see that?" Kisame said softy, Konan looked up at him shocked..Never did she ever hear Kisame talk like this! This was new for her.

"No, I just saw a horny young man after my little Suri..She'll get her heart broken, I can't let that happen.." Konan said softly, Kisame sighed..this is going to take awhile _'Deidara..you owe me BIG time for this'_

--

Suri ran to Deidara's room and knocked, She didn't hear any reply so she knocked again. Suri once again didn't hear a reply, She slowly opened the door and stepped in...Her eyes darted around his room insearch of Deidara but...She couldn't find him, Her eyes rested on his bed.

She blushed at the rememberance, Her stomach flipped at the memory. Suri's blush grew as she slowly approached his bed, She cautiously sat down on the bed and saw how he didn't fix his covers that morning.

Suri looked around and since she would wait, She thought she could aleast fix the bed. Suri stood and started straighting his sheets and fluffing his pillows, After setting everything out right..She started pushing the wrinkles from the cover.

She heard footsteps and quickly turned around, Deidara stood there breathing heavily "Suri.." Her name spilled from his lips in a mix of emotions, Suri blushed as she looked down to the floor.

"Deidara-sama..I'm so..sorry about..lately..I just-" Arms wrapped around her causing her to stop in her apology, Her eyes widen as Deidara held her tightly not wanting to ever let go "Suri, I don't care..un" He held her even tighter, Suri was in shock..She didn't know what to do.

"We're here now, un" Deidara said nuzzling her neck, Suri's eyes widen even further then slowly..she wrapped her arms around him, She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent that she had missed so badly within these seven days.

Deidara pulled back causing Suri to look up at him, Slowly and softly..Deidara's lips were laid onto hers, Suri melted into the kiss instantly..The whole week, Deidara ached for this. Ached for Suri's soft lips and her warmth.

Deidara broke the kiss and looked over Suri's face, Her face was already flushed "Deidara-sama.." Suri said blushing deeply, Deidara smiled "Don't call me Deidara-sama anymore, un..Call me Deidara-_kun_" Deidara said as he took his hand to her cheek, He let his fingers touch the heated skin.

"O-Okay, Deidara-kun.." Suri blushed deeper then giggled as something wet trailed up her cheek, Deidara smiled as the mouth on his hand continued to lick her heated skin.

Deidara then grabbed her chin gently, Kissing her once more. Suri moaned out as his hands went to her sides sliding up her shirt, She knew where this was going. She was aching for it, She dreamed of Deidara making her feel whole once more.

Both were just in their undergarmets as Deidara laid Suri onto his bed, He kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

An ear splitting scream filled the room, Deidara and Suri turned to the doorway. Deidara paled.

Konan stood there dragging Kisame by the hair on his head, Kisame sent a sad look to Deidara "I tried..but..she over powered me" Kisame whined with tears in his eyes, Konan began bursting with pure rage "_You're dead pretty boy_"

Deidara recieved two things by the end of the day..

1. Suri's heart

2. A trip to the hospital

**--**

**(A/N) Not exactly a lemon, But just a cute little thing to make this a two-shot..I'm sorry if it was not as you expected it would be, Anyway..That's the two-shot! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
